


The Charming Outsider

by Nagitoes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, I'm Bad At Tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitoes/pseuds/Nagitoes
Summary: You meet a young Nagito Komaeda and help him through his ups and downs- while growing closer to him over time. (some things will be inaccurate to the actual storyline of his past, but like c'mon it's a fanfic)
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Book Report

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff fluff fluff luff lfuff flufflfuff lfuff

After being released from language and literature class, you headed to the library to find a book to write your book report on. Typically, you would be at lunch right now, but you weren't hungry and didn't have any friends, so you directed yourself over to the library instead.

Pushing through the weighty wooden doors, you glanced around the vast sea of words and paper- wondering where to look first. Maybe a good science-fiction novel or a murder mystery could make for an interesting book report? You nodded your head to yourself and began to walk to the mystery section, mostly because it was closer and you didn't feel like walking too much right now. Running your hand along the extensive amount of novels on your way over to the books, you looked around a little bit and observed the library. It was extremely empty and the librarian wasn't there for a change, which confused you until you remembered that it was lunchtime. You sighed to yourself, suddenly realizing your loneliness. No friends, crude family- the perfect social situation, isn't it? 

Finally, you reached the shelf full of mystery novels- it was close to the corner of the library, but not exactly on it. You glanced up and down, examining the textures and colors of the book covers. You were about to reach for a book titled 'Murder On the Orient Express,' when a noise caught your ear. It wasn't footsteps or a door opening though, it sounded like- sniffling? Being both intrigued and concerned, you stopped what you were doing, and looked around for the source of the sound.

And that was the moment when you saw him. 

Sitting in the corner of the library, a little boy who looked about your age, had his face in his hands and a book on his lap while tears gently slid down his cheeks. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a dark-green jacket with your school's logo on it. Looking back up at his head, had white and fluffy hair and just felt soft to look at- a part of you almost wanted to go over to him and pat his hair, but you caught yourself and remembered the situation. 

"Hey, are you alright?" you sat down in front of him- and it took him a second to realize that someone was paying attention to him. He looked up at you, with gray-green puppy eyes that looked like he'd been hurt one too many times. But in an instant, he wiped up his tears and smiled very convincingly- but not convincing enough to fool you. 

"Haha, I'm fine! This book is just a little sad..." you sighed with relief that something wasn't truly wrong, and offered a friendly smile. 

"Oh, okay! I'm (y/n) by the way. I've never seen you around, what's your name?" despite not having any friends, you could offer a fairly decent introduction. 

He sniffed, still having a few tears in his eyes. "Hi (y/n). I'm Nagito-," he laughed a little bit, "and don't worry about never seeing me. I'm not very noticeable..." despite just offending himself, he smiled at you as if he was in paradise right now.

"Nice to meet you Nagito," you smiled at him and offered your hand. He shook it and smiled even more than he was before. "And don't say that- I just haven't looked is all." you looked at him with admiring and trusting eyes, trying to tell him that you thought he was nice. He looked back at you with still somewhat teary, but happy eyes. "You said you were reading a book, right?" 

"Oh, yeah!" He smiled, and you could tell he was conflicted between wanting to talk about it and not wanting to bother you. You looked at him patiently, and moved your head in a way that said 'go on.' Understanding your message, he continued- "It's called 'The Outsiders' and it's by an author named S.E. Hinton. It's not a sad book, but it has sad moments. Even though it's a little short and easy to read, I recommend reading it! it has many interesting and important messages about society and tells the story of a teenage boy struggling through life to find hope." he giggled for no particular reason, other than he was happy.

You giggled back, just because you enjoyed his smiles and company. "I actually have to do a book report to do for Mrs.Sudberry's class. I think I'll read that book for my report." 

He grinned widely and exclaimed, "Hey, I have her class too! What grade are you in?"

you blushed and looked down a little, you assumed that he was older than you so you said, embarrassed, "ah, I'm 14 and in 8th grade-"

"Me too!" he laughed and looked at you with a wholesome glare in his eyes. "Maybe I'll see you in class sometime? I would love to stay and talk but it's almost time for the bell." He slouched a little bit and sighed, "But no pressure, okay? I completely understand if you don't wanna see me again... I'm nobody special. A-actually I'm sorry I wasted so much of your time by talking-"

"Hey! Nagito stop that, you're extremely special. We may not have talked for long but I can tell you're not like the other losers in this school, and you're really smart and kind. You didn't waste any of my time, I enjoyed your company so much." you paused for a second, realizing what you were saying and noticed you both had a small redness to your cheeks. "do you come here every lunch period?"

He smiled, almost speechless. You wondered if nobody had cared about him like this before. "Yes, I always come here." 

You stood up and offered him a hand to help him stand up as well- he took it, and you helped him grab his book. "Then I'll come by every day to talk to you, on top of looking for you in class. Does that sound good?" 

he smiled very widely and exclaimed, "Yes! I can't wait to- I mean I- It'll be nice to see you again if you come by. I enjoyed your company" 

Before leaving and finishing the conversation, you looked into his eyes one more time. Though his smile was prominent and pure, you could see pain deep within his mind somewhere. Probably against your better judgment, you asked him, "Nagito, would you like a hug?"

he laughed and said, "someone as ugly and worthless as me doesn't deserve a h-" you took that answer as a yes, and cradled him in your arms.

For a moment, the world stopped. 

You felt his soft breathing contained by your arms. You felt his soft hair and hugged him tightly. You tried your best to surround him in warmth and emotion, trying to make him happy.

Suddenly you felt something wet on your neck. He was crying again, and he wrapped his arms around you in return. 

For a moment, the world was still.

For a moment, you felt as if you finally understood someone or something.

To avoid making him uncomfortable, you let go of him and wiped the tear off of his cheek. He was about your height- 5'9. You were a little tall for a girl, and he was a little short for a boy. But you two met in the middle, and for one final time, gave each other a friendly smile. "I'll see you around Nagito, okay?"

He smiled and nodded, and you turned around and headed out of the library.

"Wait!! Sorry, but just- one more thing before you go-" you turned around to see him, and he handed you the book he had been holding. "I finished reading it today, so you can take it now! Good luck with your report (y/n)!" 

"Thanks, Nagito! Good luck with any work you have." You smiled and waved at him, and left. For real this time.

Glaring down at the copy of the book, you saw the dark red cover that felt like smooth snakeskin, and the title of the book engraved in golden letters. You knew very well that while you did your work tonight, the only thing on your mind would be the nice boy with fluffy hair who needed a hug- and getting to see him one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! More will surely come.


	2. Classmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda is a Red Bull Stan lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit about MC/Reader’s home life, and lead up for next chapters to come.

It was Thursday night and you could barely sit still during the car ride home. 

As always, your mother didn’t speak to you as you drove back home- unless you had something ‘important’ to say. You just stared out of the car window, watching the endless sea of green leafy towers flying past as you drove back to your house. The boy you had met today took over all of your thoughts, and frankly how could he not? This was your first time making a friend without a teacher or adult forcing you to- and he genuinely seemed like a nice person you wished to spend time with.

Remembering the exchange that you two shared at the library, you rummaged through your backpack for the book you borrowed from him. You had about a week to write this report, so you figured that you would give yourself five days to read the book and two days to write it. Ever since you were born, you had been a naturally talented writer, and teachers often appraised your skill; so the least of your concerns was having enough time to write.

Finally the car stopped driving as you arrived home and your mother sighed. She worked from four in the morning to two in the afternoon, and your father worked from noon to nine in the evening- it worked out perfectly so that your mother could pick you up, and your father could drop you off. Your father wasn’t quiet and judge-mental like your mother was, he was rather blunt and honest with his opinions which could be both a blessing and a curse at times. You appreciated it, most of the time, as you always attempted to remember that your parents were just trying their best. 

The rest of the night passed by in an instant- you wanted to just hurry up and get to school tomorrow, so that you could meet Nagito again. To press through the day, you read your book and finished your other work before falling asleep somewhere into the late hours of the night, and awakening at five in the morning. Normally you would have grumbled and sighed, refusing to get out of your bed, but after you met Nagito things were different. You wanted to get to know more about him, and you wanted to spend time with him, so for his sake you pushed yourself out of bed.

Fixing yourself your favorite food, a bagel, you thought about all the classes you had today and wondered if you would be seeing Nagito in any of them. While thinking through everything, the toaster dinged, and you fetched out the burning hot bagel. Glancing at your phone, you noticed that you didn’t have much time to eat, so you simply scarfed it down and hopped into your dad’s car.

He had been waiting for you, and rambled about how tired he was and how much he hated work as you drove to school. You tried your best to ignore him- you were happy and didn’t need his negativity right now. 

After a few minutes, you finally arrived at your school. Eager to escape this hell on wheels, you dashed as fast as you could out of the car and into your school-building. 

Similarly to every school morning, you marched forwards, knowing exactly where you had to be and when. First you had history class, (which was always a pain,) and so you walked as directly as possible to your history classroom. 

Placing your hand on the doorknob and swinging open the gateway to the classroom, you scanned the room thoroughly. There were still twenty minutes before school really started, so you had some time to prepare or simply stare into space. Unable to see Nagito anywhere, you sat at your desk and sighed- you can’t win them all, huh? But just as you began to give up hope, you saw Nagito delicately push through the class door and into the room. Instantly, you sat up and grinned wildly- not realizing how much of a dork you probably looked like right now. 

He looked tired yet a smile remained on his face- but it looked a little fake- until he saw you, that is. He noticed you looking right at him and his jaw dropped slightly to make way for his massive grin, as he placed his things at his desk and walked over to sit next to you for the time being. 

“Oh !! Hello (y/n)!!” He looked at you happily and you noticed how adorable his slightly pink-tinted cheeks were as he grinned.

Smiling back at him, you said, “good morning Nagito.. You’re awfully energetic,” and laughed tiredly. Hoping you didn’t come off as rude, you looked at him, but were pleased to notice that his smile didn’t waver. 

“Well, I suppose I am a little bit of a morning person.. I try my best to start each and every day with hope !! The wonders and luck of this world are new every day, haha..,” he smiled at you and you couldn’t help but admire his optimism, somewhat longingly.

“Nagito... what’s your secret to happiness..,” You asked as You looked at his soft hair.

As a response, he looked at you dead-serious and said, “Red Bull gives you wings.”

You couldn’t help but laugh, considering how unexpected that was and how seriously he said it. It made you happy as well when you noticed he was chucking from your reaction. “Thanks for the secret..,” you said between giggles.

“No problem!! People need to be aware of this anyway... there’s too many Monster Energy fans out there, and not enough Red Bull drinkers..! It’s chaos!” He looked at you, and you couldn’t help but admire his passion, even though he was joking.

You replied with, “wow... frankly, I’m a little concerned that you aren’t joking haha..”

He smiled and waved his hand dismissively and said, “I am I am! Do not worry. As long as it brings people hope, I could care less what they drink. But just between you and me, Red Bull is better.” You giggled again, and Nagito continued to smile.

Your antics continued for a little while, until the bell rang and the other students of your class finally came in. Nowadays people are ‘too good’ to come to school early, and it was a little frustrating- but you didn’t really mind since it meant you and Nagito got to keep talking longer and without interruption.

Even though the teacher seemed to be talking about something incredibly important, you couldn’t help but daydream as you stared at Nagito. He sat in front of you in class, so it was easy to get away with daydreaming about him. There was just something about him you hoped that he would never lose- his innocent giggles, his beautiful smile- even his silly humor and hopeful attitude. But even underneath all of that, you could tell he was still a bit sad.. After all, yesterday he called himself worthless, right? The more you thought about this, the more you were determined to make him happy. You didn’t know much about him, but you could tell that he deserved to be happy, and you knew that you would do your best to make sure that happened- no matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter was short, but I promise that I will start adding installments and updates more regularly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! more will surely come


End file.
